forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4
}} The 2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 - abbreviated as Huracán '14 or Lambo Huracán - is an AWD supercar by Lamborghini featured as standard in Forza Horizon 2 and all subsequent titles, although it is only available in the Xbox One release of ''Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious'' via Forza Hub. It is rewarded in Forza Horizon 4 for reaching level 4 in the Road Racing Series of Horizon Life. Synopsis The Huracán is the successor to sales-leader Lamborghini Gallardo, which is also a mid-engine supercar with a V10 engine. In the years following 2014, multiple variants of the Huracán, including an open-top Spyder, a rear-wheel drive LP 580-2, a rear-wheel drive LP 580-2 Spyder, and a high performance LP 640-4 Performante, have been introduced. The Huracán's name, which is Spanish for "hurricane", is inspired by a Spanish fighting bull. The use of names from historical Spanish fighting bulls has been the traditional naming scheme of most Lamborghini car models. Huracán was a bull known for its courage that fought in 1879. The main carryover from the Gallardo to the Huracán is the 5.2 liter (5204 cc) V10 engine, although it has now been refined to pump out and . A first for a V10, this engine uses both direct fuel injection and multi-point fuel injection. Changes from the Gallardo include full LED headlights, a 12.3 inch full-color TFT instrument panel, Fine Nappa leather and Alcantara interior upholstery, redesigned dashboard and central tunnel, an engine start/stop system, seven-speed dual-clutch Lamborghini Doppia Frizione (LDF) transmission with three available driving modes, 20-inch wheels, carbon-ceramic brakes, and MagneRide electromagnetic damper control. The Huracán shares its technical automobile platform with the 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus. Performance Its high-power V10 engine, coupled with its AWD system, gives spectacular off-the-line performance, with 0 to in 2.9 seconds and 0 to in 6.25 seconds. Top speed is . The Huracán is also grippy and responsive in terms of handling, often steering through corners with more speed than most cars. Equipped with carbon-ceramic brakes, braking performance has been improved from the Gallardo. Special Variants ''Team Forza'' The Team Forza is an upgraded variant with a Ten Year Anniversary livery and performance geared towards handling. It appears in the Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack add-ons for Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6. It features improved handling, aerodynamics, and braking over the regular Huracán at the expense of top speed. In Forza Motorsport 6, it is tuned to the top of S class. ''Horizon Edition'' The Horizon Edition in Forza Horizon 3 features a Skills boost and an S1 class upgrade preset. It can be obtained through the Horizon Wheelspin (prior to October 14, 2016) or the Auction House, as well as through three Forzathon events: *Just A Little Recreation - May 2017 *Locking Horns - January 2018 *Raging Racers - August 2018 The Horizon Edition behaves very similarly to the regular Huracán but is slightly faster. Its top speed is due to adjusted gear ratios. It also sounds noticeably different from its regular counterpart, reusing the Huracán's engine sound from Forza Motorsport 6 instead of using the Huracán's Forza Horizon 3 engine sound. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It is the cover car of Forza Horizon 2. *Its engine - known as 5.2L V10 - is available as an engine swap option in Forza Horizon 3, replacing the V10 engine swap from the 2011 Gallardo featured in previous titles. It is predominantly available on European cars. Gallery FM6 Lamborghini Huracan.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Lambo Huracan Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Lambo Huracan Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Lamborghini HuracánLP610-4.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Huracan 14 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Huracan 14 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FS Lambo Huracan Front.jpg|''Forza Street'' FS Lambo Huracan Rear.jpg|''Forza Street'' Variants FH2 Lamborghini HuracánLP610-4 TeamForza.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Huracan 14 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Huracan 14 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Lambo Huracan Upgrade Front.jpg|Bodykit Preset FH4 Lambo Huracan Upgrade Rear.jpg|Bodykit Preset Forzavista FH4 Lambo Huracan Front.jpg|Front FH4 Lambo Huracan Rear.jpg|Rear File:FH4 Lambo Huracan Interior.jpg|Interior File:FH4 Lambo Huracan Engine.jpg|Engine File:FH4 Lambo Huracan Trunk.jpg|Trunk References